


Shard of Light

by SpeedSlayer10 (MITOPLAYS10)



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MITOPLAYS10/pseuds/SpeedSlayer10
Summary: What if in Mercury you could, not only go to pas persent or future, but to onher places too
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Original Character(s), Hadou Nejire/Original Character(s), Jirou Kyouka/Original Male Character(s), Yaoyorozu Momo & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Shard of Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a stupid idea tha I had a while ago, but I was so lazy to actually write it.

“I told you... This would never work…” the Ghost was mad about the crash landing in the middle of the forest. “Now how we are going to explain this to Amanda?” as his guardian was coming of the ship.

“Relax we can handle it.” he take a look at his Nobel Constant armor. Right shoulder plate gone, titan mark too and don’t even count his right arm that is broken. “Just remember me to keep the auto healing on.”

“Ok… Hey, this place is full of light like the others we visited.” The little red ghost liked the information, mostly because of what happened in the Red War. “Please this time don’t show your powers, this might become a problem in the future.” “Yeah yeah…I know I know.” Checking his abilities. 

The guardian’s name was Marshal, a Hunter but he had been training as a Titan and a Warlock for a few years, so this makes him special for being one of the few to have this capability.

“Ghost can you call Osiris and tell him about this place.” He activated the Flawless Execution and start to check the place.

Looking at the horizon he found 4 silhouettes “We’ll have company, but I know what to do…” he walked to a near by tree and sat down “Ghost get me the Traveler’s Chosen.” “But it is damaged, you didn’t bring it to Banshee-44 to repair it.” “Yeah, I know.”

The sidearm transmaterialized on his hands then he checked the ammo.

Aizawa was sleeping in the teachers lounge when a explosion could be heard far away in the UA forest. He wasn’t the only one who heard it, other teachers too.

As they walked out of the school and went to the direction of the accident, they talked about what they think it was, not knowing that it was a guardian.

“I know there are people here. Come out!” he was acting “Just stop hiding behind those trees.” 

The teachers looked to each other and trying to think in a plan of action.

“Is he a villain?” Midnight whispered “He doesn’t look like one.”

“I agree.” He look at the guardian who was holding the sidearm in his right hand while using his left to hold his arm “Besides he is hurt and if he was an enemy he would have already attacked us.” Snipe pointed out.

“We should reveal ourselves and try a more diplomatic solution.” Ectoplasm spoke.

“Ok but I will be prepared and I think you to needs to be if he make an surprise attack.” Aizawa said as all of them started to come out of cover.

‘Ok where the fuck I am?’ Marshall thought as he see all pros. “Hey first I don’t bite. Second who the hell are you?! And third where are we?”

“We could answer your questions easier if you put this gun down.” Ectoplasm said as he put his hands in the air trying to show that they wouldn’t make any harm.

The guardian just followed the same line of thought and stored his sidearm.

“Well its surprising to find someone who doesn’t know who we are.” Snipe commented

“I’m only asking because I came from… well…” He stopped ‘Aw shit here we go again.’ “I came from another dimension.”

The pros looked at each other. “We should pass this one to the principal” Midnight suggested “Besides we don’t really know if he is lying.”

“Or if he is just here to get info to the people that invaded us in the beginning of the semester” Eraserhead stare at the guardian “And I can go back to my sleep. So I agree.”

‘Well that was easy…’”Just watch out for the arm.” He told them as they help him stand up. “I think we first we should see Recovery Girl.” “Who?”

“How you aren’t feeling a great amount of pain? You arm is broken in 3 parts. Besides my quirk is not working on you.” The Guardian noticed the anger in Recovery Girl’s voice.

“Calm down grandma… Wait can I call you grandma because last time I said something like that to other person, she slept me and woke me up with a punch.” He looked down and remember that time. ‘Sometimes Ana is scary…’

“NO!” she hit his broken arm “And I didn’t receive a answer yet. Why I can’t heal you?”

“Well He simply doesn’t need anyone else to heal him besides me and few of our ‘gadgets’.” the Ghost started to fix the Guardian’s arm “There you go.”

Marshall moved his arm and nod to the Ghost while Recovery Girl was amazed by the way the little light used his healing capabilities.

“Are you finished with this kid?” Aizawa appear in the door only to receive a nod as a response “So… Follow me.”

Marshall followed the teacher and as they approach a meeting room he felt his Ghost transmit something to him.

“So here they also have internet and still this so called internet sucks compared to our tech and is really inferior to the golden age tech.” said the Ghost in their private radio frequency “And I also transmitted every info and knowledge that it contains.”

The Guardian reply “No wonder they don’t have space travel. Even the people back in Watchpoint Gibraltar have it.”

As they were having their private conversation. Aizawa opened the door and said that they would like to ask some questions. 

Marshall sat down and looked around only to notice that every teacher was there along side a detective. 

“You know. If I knew I would be interrogated, I would have time to change my armor and be more presentable.” He joked “But I guess you people wouldn’t care anyway.”

“Hello I’m detective Naomasa and I’m here to ask you some questions.” He walked in the direction of the Guardian “So… Give me a reason to not arrest you.”

“Hey idiot, don’t even try to lie, from what I’ve searched he is a literally human lie detector. Just saying.” Ghost said in their frequency “So… I have to tell the truth.” The Guardian replied.

“Ok… You might think I have some type of mental problem or something similar, but I’m from another dimension or universe.” He sat down in one of the chairs around the table.

The detective was surprised “This is actually true.” Everyone inside the room had the same reaction. “WHAT!?”  
“Yep and this isn’t the first time we end up in a situation like this” Ghost broke the silence in the room.

They explained their whole story and made a little favor. “So you are asking me to let you stay here as a student?” Nezu asked after being impressed by such favor “You literally have power to kill alien gods and you want to be a student?”

“I know this sound strange but after many years fighting I just wanna relax somewhere, but I still need that thrill only action can provide.” He had his helmet off and everyone could see the scar from the left side of his face until his neck “If you don’t want me here I can go back home.”

Power Loader was checking the Guardian’s helmet “I think we should let him stay here besides his tech is something I’ve never seen.”

“I’m glad you like it, but you don’t even saw his collection of armors.” Ghost floated along side his guardian “Will You let us stay?”

“Can you two give us a moment to think?” “Yes, we don’t really have nothing more to do.”

After a few minutes the teachers agreed to let him stay there. However he needed to do one test so they could justify his entrance.

“So I need to do a test…” he smile and turned to All Mighty “And you are the strongest hero right?”

The principal smiled too knowing what the guardian was thinking “I give permission to this test and you two can use one of the mock cities.”

All Mighty was still trying to understand both of them but was interrupted by Snipe “This kid has guts.” he turned to All Mighty “And you? Will you accept the challenge?”

“I… You know what I accept.” turning into his buffed form and the two shake hands.

On the other day, las the two wait the signal to start the fight the Guardian told his Ghost to keep the broken armor.

“And Ghost put me at my 100%” “You really want to go all out on him?” “Yep, he is the strongest after all.”

“You two are ready? GO!” as the principal announced the two ran in the direction of each other at incredible speeds making the ground shake.

As both trade blows Marshall noticed one similarity. “His attacks and fighting style are similar to a Titan like Ash or Gib.” He told his ghost on their channel.

They were equal in strength and speed, but in fighting styles they were totally different. One was attacking really fast but with low impact blows while the other was way slower but had a huge force in his blows.

“However, he doesn’t know that I can easily dodge his punches. Besides his fighting style way easy to predict when you had the same training.” “You are saying those things but I know you are having a hard time dodging those punches.” Ghost reply.

Far away in the school grounds Eraserhead was substituting All Mighty and was giving normal classes and the students were starting to question the N°1 hero absence.

“Well he is doing his job as a teacher.” he gave a cold reply and the class accepted it. Until they heard a BOOM coming from far away in the training grounds.

“Are you sure about that?” Mina asked. “I already told you he-“ “She is right.” Nezu interrupt him “He is actually doing a mid term entrance exam.” and the entire class went wild.

“So that means…” “Yes, there will be a new student in both classes.”

“Fuck. If it wasn’t this Titan armor this fight would have ended a while back.” He cursed as he threw the hulk-size man into a nearby wall.

“I knew it. You were just bluffing back there.” “No, I actually wasn’t. His attacks are so easy to predict. However, this armor made everything more difficult.” He dodged another blow “Remember every time we fought Gib or Ash, I was using a Hunter armor so instead of defense I had more speed.”

‘Is he playing safe? Shit another thing I need to pay attention to.’ AllMighty thought.

“He is right were I need.” He took off the other shoulder plate away. “It is time to finish this.” With less armor plates he gained more speed and started to use the walls as a way to improve his speed even more delivering more punches.

He was holding him by the costume when Nezu announced the end of the fight. “Shit. For a old man you sure have a punch.” As he said that AllMighty went back to his normal form and laughed at him “Yes yes, I still have.”

As they went to see Recovery Girl Marshall asked “What about that wound? I’ve never seen something like that and you know I’ve seen some weird stuff.”

He explained his secret. “… and I trust you with this information.” “Ok. I won’t tell anyone. Besides you know my secret too.” He was still wearing his helmet so he muted his mic and started to talk with Ghost “Can you do something? Maybe heal him?” “Yes, I can.” And as they walked into Recovery Girl’s room he asked him.

“How much time you still have today?” “ Hummm… I think about 5 minutes why?” “Can you go back to that form?” “Yes”

As he went back to his hero form Marshall called Ghost and he started to heal him.

“What are you doing to him?!” the woman asked “Your job that you didn’t finished a few years ago grandma.”

She threw a metal bar at him “What the fuck grandma?” “First don’t call me grandma. Second just because you can heal yourself don’t say things about a doctor’s work. And now what are you doing-“ “I can feel everything normal again.” AllMighty spoke.

“See he was doing this grandma-“ * Slap * “I told you to not call me that!”

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any writing mistakes. English isn't my first language so...


End file.
